Save me and start a family
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: What if Orochimaru never existed? What if Naruto met Itachi when he was young, had a twin sister that was the most powerful ninja in Konaha, and already knew about Kyuubi? He gets raped by two men and is save by Itachi! Boy x boy Itanaru! One sided sasunaru Mpreg! Bondage and sex toys!
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

Sera-OMG! I just had to write this! Itanaru is my fave yaoi couple!

WARNING: YAOI, means BOY X BOY

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS! I do own Sera though. Ok I know I used my own name but I wrote this before I had this account, around the time I got introduced to yaoi! I also own Nagada-sensei who is the last of the spirit users. Sorry if this chapter is short.

Normal talking

**Naruto thinking**

_Kyuubi_

Prologue

Naruto was ecstatic. After going to the academy he finally became a ninja. The only problem was he was put on the same team as that teme. He was alright but everyone knew that he wanted to kill his brother. Naruto knew the truth about the Uchiha massacre. Itachi Uchiha had killed his family because they were planning on killing Naruto and putting the Kyuubi in their soon to be born son for more power. Itachi had let Sasuke live because he had known nothing about the plan to use Kyuubi.

Soon after the Uchiha massacre Itachi had snuck into Konaha to check on his little brother. He was watching Sasuke play alone in the park when a child pulled on his sleeve. He turned his head to see bright blonde hair, a bright smile, and deep cerulean eyes. He immediately recognized the child as the container for the nine tailed fox, Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto had asked who he was, and he felt comfort in those blue eyes. He had told the boy everything, from his clan's plan to kill Naruto, to the Hokage sending him to act as a rouge ninja for protection. Naruto listened and believed every word. Soon Itachi stopped coming to the village to check on Sasuke, instead coming to spend time with the boy, who even now at the age of twelve looked like a small child. Naruto had also met his twin sister who was recognized as Sera-sama the student of the last of the spirit users.

Sera was a talented musician who always carried a guitar on her back and had a cat sized fox named Chiri as a pet. She looked exactly like Naruto, even being short in height, but she was the strongest ninja in Konaha. She was strong to the point where even the Hokage recognized her as Sera-sama. To Naruto she was just the short-tempered, overprotective, twin sister he had a mind link to. Naruto loved her to death.

"Hey dobe Kakashi-sensei is here." Sasuke said interrupting Naruto's thoughts

Naruto looked up and there was the silver haired jounin crouched in front of him. The jounin looked at him lazily with the one eye he had showing while Sasuke and Sakura sat down next to Naruto.

"Alright. We'll start by each telling what our plans for the future are, our hobbies, what we like, and what we dislike." Kakashi-sensei said, his visible eye curving into an upside-down u.

"Can u do it first as an example?" Sakura asked

**The bitch really needs an example. She's the smartest girl in our school, can't she figure it out on her own. I know I act like I like her but that's just so people don't figure out I like a guy. **

"I don't really have any plans for the future, I have lots of hobbies. And I have lots of dislikes, and lots of likes. Sakura you're up next."Kakashi-sensei said.

**He didn't tell us anything. **

"My plans for the future are..." She giggled then glance at Sasuke. "My hobbies are..." Giggles some more. "I like Sasuke, and I HATE Naruto."

Naruto faked being depressed.

"My plan for the future is to kill a certain someone... My hobbies are training, I dislike about everything, and I like the dobe sitting next to me." Sasuke said.

**What?! The teme likes me?! And by a certain someone he probably meant Itachi. Darn it. Thanks to him Sakura wants to kill me.**

"My hobbies are eating and training."** I always fake being an idiot so might as well tell the truth. "** I want to be the Hokage, I dislike the teme to my right, and my likes are Sakura and ramen." A kunia flew past my head and just barely missed. "I also like my wonderful twin sister who just tried to kill me."

A girl that looked exactly like Naruto without the whisker marks and hair that was tied into a hair tie at least three times but still brushed the ground silently jumped from a tree and landed next to Kakashi-sensei. The girl was wearing a black shirt without sleeves that ended just above her belly button and black skin tight shorts that were almost too short. Under that was a fishnet shirt and fishnet pants. She had black boots that rose to just below her knees, a black guitar case on her back, and black kohl outlined her eyes.

Kakashi-quickly stood up and bowed to the girl motioning for the three children to do the same. Sasuke and Sakura stood and bowed while Naruto sat in his spot. The girl laughed.

"Kakashi you don't need to bow to me." She said

Naruto stood up and the girl wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few seconds she let go and smiled.

"How long are you back for this time Sera-nee." Naruto asked.

The other three looked at Naruto as if he had three heads. It was probably the fact that he had just called Konaha's beloved Sera-sama Sera-nee even though she's been trying to get people to call her that for a long time.

"A couple days. I'm not gonna stay with you tonight though because I have to focus on meditation and your pranks don't really help with that. Kakashi?"

"Yes Sera-sama?"

"It's Sera-nee and watch my little brother if he passes your test. See you."

XXXXXXX

Naruto returned home after Sasuke turned back and untied him. When he opened the door there were two men in the center of his apartment. Before Naruto could run they grabbed his arms ind tied them together. They ripped off his clothes and they each pulled down their own pants.

** HELP ME!**

One of the men thrust his cock into Naruto's mouth causing him to gag and the other thrust into Naruto's ass causing searing pain to shoot through his entire body. Naruto could feel knives cutting his skin and could hear the men saying that this was all monsters were good for was this but nothing hurt as much as this. Soon the cock in his mouth left and the pain shooting through his body doubled. Naruto eventually passed out.

WITH KYUUBI

Naruto was crying in front of the cage that held Kyuubi.

_I know kit, I know. I'm going to heal you and send you to a good dream. How about one with the Uchiha you like?_

Naruto could only nod, his voice getting hoarse from sobbing. Soon the blackness was gone and a good dream took over calming the boy who just lost the one thing he can't get back.

XXX

Sera-sorry for the cliffie!

Naruto-why was I raped!?

Sera-it's a part of the story, now shut up and wait for the next chapter, you'll like it!

Itachi-why didn't I get to be the one having sex with my Naru-chan?

Sera-Itachi, are you whining?

Itachi-Shut up!

Naruto- Sera says she wants to start a guess Sera's age game. If you can guess Sera nee-chan's age she'll write a one shot lemon with any two characters from any anime you choose. She also says if you review I get to have sex with Itachi. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 new love

Sera-Well next chapter...I felt bad for Naruto so I thought I'd update now...

Naruto-thanks to whovian212 for reviewing so fast

Itachi-hn. Now I get to fuck Naruto

Sera-anyway... I don't own Naruto or the characters, except Sera and Nagada, and Chiri who aren't in this chapter

WARNING ADULT CONTENT

Normal talking

**Naruto's thoughts**

_Kyuubi_

Itachi's thoughts

**Sera using the mind link**

Chapter 1

Itachi jumped from tree to tree hoping to see his beautiful Naru-chan. When Itachi arrived at the familiar apartment he heard strangled cries coming from inside. He peeked in the window and saw two men with their cocks inside HIS Naruto. Itachi leaped through the window and attacked the two men. They would have died if it weren't for a whimper that escaped Naruto in his sleep. Itachi turned his head and walked over to Naruto. He picked the small boy and glared at the two men sending them running.

He headed towards Naruto's bathroom and cleaned the small boy the best he could and dried him. When Naruto was dried Itachi carried him to the bedroom and dressed him. When he was done Itachi took Naruto and fled out of the window with Naruto in his arms.

XXXX

Naruto woke up kind of scared because of what had happened. He looked at his surroundings. He was in the middle of the forest covered in a thick blanket with a fire a few feet away from him. He was startled at not being on his floor crying but he could smell Itachi on his clothes.

**Kyuu, what happened?**

_Itachi arrived when those men were doing THAT and he beat them half to death before taking you out of Konaha. _

**Oh...**

Naruto blushed at the thought of Itachi saving him. Naruto began to turn over and thankfully Kyuubi had healed him or there would have been immense pain coming from his backside. Itachi quickly woke up at the sound. When he noticed it was Naruto his movements were slower than when he had woken up.

"Naruto-kun there is a river nearby if you wish to wash up." Itachi said

"Yes. Thank you."

Naruto was about to run towards the sound of water when he sensed something coming towards him. He turned around and caught an Akatsuki robe. To be more exact Itachi's robe. Naruto looked at it questioningly.

"It's cold out and it's warmer than your clothes."

**I'm gonna wear Itachi's robe?**

Naruto blushed and walked off hoping Itachi didn't see him blush. Naruto washed himself thoroughly making sure to clean what Itachi couldn't from before. He pulled the robe on over his orange pants and carried his shirt back to the camp. Itachi looked op at the small boy.

Dammit. I should of let him wear his own clothes I won't be able to resist him while he looks that adorable.

Naruto blushed. Itachi snapped.

XXXLEMON STARTS HEREXXX

The next thing Naruto knew he was up against a tree being kissed by forceful lips. When Itachi's tongue pressed against the boy's bottom lip Naruto moaned allowing Itachi entrance. Naruto's hands found there way into the raven's hair pulling the man closer. Itachi's hands pushed the robe down to Naruto's elbows,feeling every part of the small chest that was available. When his hand brushed over a pink nipple Naruto threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and moaned.

Itachi smirk and lifted the boy. Itachi laid Naruto down on the blanket he had been sitting on moments before. Itachi made quick work of taking off Naruto's pants and underwear, then his own clothes. Itachi crawled up the boy like a predator stalking its prey. He bit down on Naruto's neck and left a bruise. He trailed butterfly kisses down the boy's body causing the boy to writh and mewl under him.

When he reached the boy's small cock he engulfed without gagging. Itachi bobbed his head and hummed causing Naruto to moan loudly. Naruto quickly gave into the pleasure and came inside Itachi's mouth. Itachi swallowed everything he was given. Itachi put three fingers in front of Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered.

Naruto quickly complied and took the three fingers in his mouth. He wove his tongue in and out of the fingers covering them in saliva. When Itachi thought the fingers were lubed enough and kissed Naruto's forehead. He slowly slid one finger in and waited for the boy to adjust, he did the same thing adding the second and third finger. When Naruto experimentally rocked his hips Itachi pulled his fingers out and thrust them back in. Soon Itachi found the blonde's prostate and Naruto came a second time that night. He removed his fingers from the tight asshole earning a whimper from the boy.

"Naru-chan tell me what you want." Itachi whispered in Naruto's ear.

Naruto whimpered again but still listened to Itachi. "Please s-s-slam your c-c-cock into m-me."

Itachi slowly slid his cock into the tight ass. It took everything he had not to fuck the boy into the ground. He inched in slowly, allowing Naruto to adjust to him. He waited a few minutes.

" M-m-move." Naruto whimpered.

Itachi pulled out and thrust back in hitting the boy's prostate immediately. Naruto moaned pulling Itachi's hair tie out and grabbing the silky strands with one hand and holding the blanket with the other, tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

The raven haired man set a steady pace, until me particularly hard thrust brought the blonde to the edge screaming Itachi's name. Itachi flipped Naruto over and continued thrusting into the boy. In total Naruto came seven times before Itachi came once.

XXXLEMON ENDS HEREXXX

After the very long intercoarse the two had Naruto was snuggled in close to Itachi's chest while Itachi had his arm over the boy's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Naruto looked at Itachi's face and smiled. "I love you too."

Naruto cuddled in even closer to Itachi and quickly fell asleep. Soon Itachi was also asleep holding the boy tightly against him.

XXXXX

Sera-No bashing please, that was one of the first lemons I've ever written. I thought the ending was sweet. Itachi...?

Itachi-what?

Sera-You're a brute, who wants to bet Naruto won't be able to walk tomorrow?

Itachi-Whatever, if he can't walk I'll carry him.

Sera-I love how you only talk a lot when it's to or about Naruto. Anyway next chapter Naruto gets to meet all the perverts in the Akatsuki.

Itachi-*growls

BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	3. Note

Ok... The guess Sera's age game is to guess my name not my character but twelve is close.

I guess if people ask me I'll put in other pairings, but I don't write any smut besides yaoi. I have to stay after with my stupid teachers all week so it might take a while to update.


	4. Chapter 3 the Akatsuki

I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do own Sera, Nagada and Chiri, Nagada doesn't show up in this chapter

I SKIPPED LUNCH FOR YOU GUYS, JUST TO WRITE THIS

Normal talking

**Naruto thinking**

_Kyuubi _

Itachi thinking

**Sera thinking**

Chapter 3

Itachi's eyes slowly opened. He picked up Naruto and brought him to the river. When Itachi began washing the boy, Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he could feel immense pain shooting from his lower back. Naruto whimpered at the at the pain. Itachi kissed his forehead and quickly dressed the blonde. After all evidence of their camp was erased Itachi picked up Naruto and ran towards the Akatsuki.

XX IN KONAHA XX

Sera's eyes fluttered open and as Naruto's memories of the previous night flooded into her mind Sera growled, waking up her pet fox. Chiri could sense the hate coming off her and he jumped on her shoulder.

"Sera-chan, whatever it is you need to calm down." The miniature fox demon said.

"I know, but they've gone too far this time! They did something horrible to Naruto!"

Sera's eyes flashed gold for a second before she left the field she had fallen asleep in.

**Naruto?**

**Yeah Sera-nee?**

**Are you alright?**

**Yeah. Hey Sera?**

**What?**

**Get those men arrested for me. **

**Will do. **

XX AKATSUKI BASE XX

After Itachi had convinced Pein-sama it would be better to have someone who can control Kyuubi with them, and that the seal was unbreakable Naruto had been lead to Itachi's room. Naruto fell asleep almost the minute him, Itachi, and Pein-sama entered the room.

"Do you love him." Pein asked

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't want him here just because the seal is unbreakable. Do you truly love him or will he get hurt in the end?"

"I love him more than anything. I would never hurt him."

"Good. I don't want to lose the Kyuubi just because its jinchuriki has a broken heart."

"Hn."

Pein left after that. Itachi sat on his couch and read, looking up whenever Naruto made noise in his sleep. When the clock struck one Itachi got up and shook Naruto awake.

"It's lunch time." Itachi said

Naruto followed Itachi to the large cafeteria where Itachi led the blonde to a table in the corner. Itachi went and got ramen for Naruto and himself, only to find the boy surrounded by other members of the Akatsuki. Itachi sat in the corner and handed Naruto his own ramen.

"It's nice to meet I'm Deidara, un!" A blond about Naruto's age said.

"I'm Sasori." A red headed man stated, eying Naruto hungrily.

"I'm Kisame, nice to meet you." A man with bluish skin and gills said, putting his hand too far down Naruto's back to be comfortable.

"I'm Hidan." A man with white hair and a scythe on his back said raking his eyes over Naruto.

"Tobi's a good boy!" A man with an orange mask almost yelled.

"We're Zetsu." A man with a weird plant thing over his head said almost seductively.

Great. The only people that aren't after him are the retard and kid with extra mouths.

Itachi noticed Naruto squirming, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention. Itachi silently and gently pulled the boy into his lap as soon as he was done eating. This caused everyone that had food in their mouth choke, and the men who had been staring at Naruto glared at Itachi. Naruto let out a squeak of surprise then snuggled in closer to the man, and continued eating.

Naruto talked and got slightly comfortable with the other men. Over the period of ten minutes he got so comfortable with the other blonde that he started calling him Dara-nii. Deidara took Naruto to his studio and showed him all the art he made, not even noticing Naruto's slight limp. At around Naruto had finally made it back to Itachi's room and cuddled against the man who was reading on the couch.

Naruto soon fell asleep and was carried to the bed by Itachi who dozed off soon after.

XX NOON AT KONAHA XX

Sera was in Naruto's apartment collecting anything he might need at the Akatsuki. It was an agreement with her, Naruto, and the Hokage that Naruto would come back under a genjutsu for the chunin exam in two months, then when he left Sera and Chiri would leave with him. A knock sounded at the door and when Sera answered it, it was non other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Where's the dobe?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't there for the first mission today and Kakashi wouldn't say anything."

"He's not coming back, and it's really not my place to tell you why." Sera said slamming the door shut.

**Naruto be careful when you come here.**

XXXXXX

Sera-they're all perverts... Anyway I live off of strawberries and my evil but very best friend HellsingBitchez1 stole my strawberries!

HellsingB-Yup! And you can't have them back until people review

Sera- I'll die of starvation without my strawberries and if I die I can't write fanfiction! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4 Chunin exams

Sera- I couldn't sleep and I was soooo bored so here is the next chapter. I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do own Sera, Nagada, and Chiri

Normal talking

**Naruto thinking**

_Kyuubi_

Sasuke thinking

CHAPTER 4

It was two months after Naruto had arrived at the Akatsuki. Naruto was heaving his dinner from the night before into the toilet in Itachi's bathroom. Naruto was upset because Itachi wasn't there to take care of him. Itachi was out on a mission and had been for two weeks.

** I just wish I knew what's wrong with me. **

_ I know what it is. _

** Well? What is it Kyuu?**

_Well, when I was healing you before I decided to do a test. I decided to see if I could give you fully functional female reproductive organs. And well, yeah... You're pregnant. _

**What?! Kyuubi!**

_ Yeah kit?_

** I'm gonna kill you!**

Just then Naruto began vomiting again. Deidara came in the room to see Naruto knowing he wouldn't see the boy as often when Itachi was back. He was worried when he saw the boy over the toilet as if he was trying to decide whether to leave or not.

"What's wrong Naru-chan?" Deidara asked.

"Dara-nii! Kyuubi did something to me!" Naruto replied almost desperately.

"What did Kyuubi do?"

Naruto blushed. "Well...um Kyuubi gave me fully functional female reproductive organs."

Deidara blinked processing the information. Then he got a wide smile and hugged Naruto. "That's wonderful, but I'm gonna kill that Uchiha as soon as he gets back for getting my l little brother pregnant, un!"

"Yeah but today I'm supposed to go visit my sister. She promised not to turn me in, and said that I could stay with her for a couple weeks. I even got Pein-sama to approve of my visit."

"Well if she's your sister she'll make sure to keep you safe,un!"

Naruto smiled and said goodbye to Deidara before swiftly leaving. When he was far enough away from the Akatsuki base he put a genjutsu over himself. After placing the genjutsu over himself Naruto had short black hair, pale skin, and bright green eyes. He soon arrived at Konaha and went to meet with the Hokage.

When the Hokage heard light tapping on the door to his offer he muttered a quick come in knowing it would be Naruto. Naruto entered the room and smiled.

XXX WITH SERA XXX

One of the Sand nins were picking on Konahomaru. Great. Sera snapped one of her arms forward and a chain appeared. The chain whipped through the so quickly nobody had known it had appeared until it was wrapped around the ninja's wrist and Sera had grabbed the other end.

"What do you want brat?" The ninja snapped looking at Sera.

Sasuke and Sakura both ran towards sera seeing she was in trouble. "Sera-sama are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Sera ignored her and addressed the male ninja. "Just because you're here for the chunin exams doesn't mean you can cause trouble here."

"I would appreciate it if you released him." A voice said from above, trying to catch her off guard but only succeeded in catching Sasuke and Sakura off guard.

Sera gave the chain a slight tug and pulled the boy with face paint towards her. When he was just a few inches away from her Sera pulled on the chain wrapped around his wrist and it let go instantly. Sera could feel Naruto coming towards her and snapped her head to the right. Coming towards the group was the Hokage, two ANBU guards, and a black haired boy. Sera immediately recognized the boy as Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sakura this is Jeine Hatsek. He will be your temporary teammate for the chunin exams."

The Hokage began to say something else but Sera cut him off and began talking to Jeine. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Jeine seemed to understand what she was saying because he quickly replied. "I'm not positive but if anything bad happens I'll call you for help."

"Good." Sera hugged the boy and left.

What the hell is going on? Sera is only ever protective of Naruto.

TIME SKIP TO NARUTO AND NEJI FIGHT

Jeine was walking out to the middle of the arena studying every detail of Neji as he walked out. When the fight began Neji was quick to send a fire style jutsu straight at Jeine. Jeine easily dodged and kicked Neji in the stomach. Jeine quickly made a shadow clone. The shadow clone grabbed around Neji's neck and held him still while Jeine sent a Kaze no Kitsune(1) at Neji.

A fox of chakra mixed with wind appeared and attacked Neji. Neji just barely dodged the attack and stabbed a kunai through the shadow clone. Neji went to punch Jeine in the stomach but when Neji's fist was about an inch from colliding with Jeine's stomach Jeine crumpled over and let out an ear splitting shreek.

In less than a second Sera was there trying to calm the raven haired boy down. Soon followed the Hokage himself followed by the sanin Tsunade. Neji heard Sera whisper something about motherly instincts and his eyes widened. Soon the boy was on a stretcher being carries to the ninja hospital still only the three going.

When they got to the hospital the group brought Jeine to a private room and Sera almost killed anybody who came near the door. After ten minutes of the screeching Naruto ran out of energy to hold up the genjutsu and passed out.

Sera-sama I think you need to tell us what is going on." The Hokage said.

"About two months ago Naruto got raped." The only one who seemed surprised was Tsunade."Itachi had already been sneaking in the village to visit Naruto and fell in love with him. When he arrived at Naruto's apartment he saw the two men the two men raping Naruto and beat them half to death. While Kyuubi healed Naruto Kyuubi gave Naruto fully functional female reproductive organs. Later that night Itachi and Naruto got together and I think you can figure it out from there."

Tsunade looked like she wanted to congratulate Naruto and kill Itachi at the same time."So him collapsing earlier was Naruto's motherly instinct kicking in when he sensed his baby would get hurt."

Just then Naruto came to."I want Itachi."

" Nagada-sensei could you please go get Itachi-kun?" Sera asked the man who she knew was spying from outside the window."And Chiri can you go collect the herbs for Naruto's morning sickness?"

Nagada opened the window from the outside and let Chiri jump out.

"Now, Naruto I don't want you fighting anymore seeing as it could cause harm to my niece or nephew." sera said smiling. "I'm going to follow you tomorrow."

Just then a breeze filled the room as Itachi and Nagada appeared in the room. Everyone left the room leaving Itachi and Naruto alone. Naruto hugged Itachi and began crying into his chest. Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's stomach protectively.

"Naruto-kun let's go home, I need to punish you for letting Deidara tell me about my child instead of you."

Naruto nodded as Itachi lifted him bridal style and jumped out the window

XXXXXX

Sera-All done. I decided to put a part of an original story I'm writing after this.

(1)Kaze no Kitsune means fox of wind

XXXXX

**Dear cousin,**

I have given another prophecy. I regret to inform you that this prophecy could mean the end of the worlds as we know them. I wish to ask your guidance on whether I should tell the magic Council or not.

_ A great evil will take revenge for what we have done to him. He will seek to bring our word and all the spirit worlds to war, against one another. He will destroy us at our very roots. The lonely Raven will be born to protect us. Raven will join forces with the fox and together they will grow and learn until they can defeat the evil wizard who will threaten to destroy our peace. _

I believe that if whatever this Raven is isn't trained we may see the end of our peaceful world. I don't know if I should tell the magic council of this. I have asked for your guidance because you are the wisest wizard I know, to be the headmaster of SYWS at age twenty.

**Sincerely,**

** Jane Schuler,**

** High Prophecist **

** Of the Magic Council**

** Of Aldania**

Sera-if you want more of my original story at the end of the chapters review or pm me, if I get at least three requests I will continue putting this up.


	6. Chapter Punishment, and enters Sera

Sera-apparently I don't like school food cuz I'm skipping lunch again. I found out my english teacher doesn't like it when her students write fanfiction in her class. Good thing she threw it away before reading it...

HellsingB- Sera doesn't own Naruto or its characters no matter how much I know she wants to. *nosebleed

Sera-you just read the chapter didn't you?

HellsingB-YUP!

CHAPTER 5

Naruto woke up only to be gifted with pure blackness. He could feel something soft under him in instead of Itachi's arms. He moved his arms to take the blindfold off but instead felt a cloth that held his hands to the headboard of a bed.

"Sorry Naru-chan, this is your punishment." Itachi whispered.

Naruto shivered at the breathe ghosting over his ear. Itachi kissed Naruto fiercely on the lips and slipped something over his cock. Naruto would have screamed at the cock ring on his member had Itachi not started fisting him. Naruto arched into the touch, feeling more now that he couldn't see.

Naruto all but screamed when Itachi took him into his mouth and he was denied the need to come.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he felt something push inside of his anus.

That something was definitely not Itachi. It hurt so bad without being prepared that Naruto wanted to scream again but Itachi swiftly moved his mouth from Naruto's cock to kiss Naruto's lips again. Naruto's screams were muffled by Itachi's mouth on his. Naruto arched up when the dildo brushed against his prostate and let out a loud scream of pleasure, breaking his and Itachi's kiss.

Itachi started running his hands over Naruto's small chest. Naruto couldn't feel the feather light touches as his cock began to hurt from the denial to coming. Itachi removed the blindfold only to find Naruto's eyes glistening with unshed tears. Itachi smirked and flipped a switch on the dildo inside Naruto. As soon as the dildo began to vibrate Naruto was practically mush. The pain in his cock and the pleasure shooting through him was too much. He wanted to beg Itachi to take the cursed cock ring off

Itachi pulled the dildo almost all the way out and slammed it back into the small boy. Naruto arched up impossibly high and clawed at the wooden headboard.

"Naru-chan if you don't tell me I won't know what you want." Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear.

"P-p-ple...se... Let m-m-me... AHH!"

Sobs racked through Naruto's body as his prostate was struck again.

"Pl-please, l-let mE COme!"

Just like that Itachi pulled the cock ring off and Naruto's seed was spilled onto the two mens' chests. Naruto laid down on the sheets panting.

"Tut,tut. We're not done yet."Itachi said kissing one of the pink nubs on Naruto's chest.

Naruto arched into the touch whimpering. Itachi began to lick the seal earning moans and whimpers from Naruto. Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He seated himself inside the blonde with one thrust earning an almost scream from the boy when his prostate was struck. Itachi pulled out and thrust back into the boy.

Itachi continued thrusting in and out slowly. Naruto tried to thrust up to get Itachi to move faster but the older man held his hips down.

"Itachi! Harder!" Naruto begged.

Itachi sped up burying himself deep into Naruto over and over again. When he felt himself nearing his end he grabbed Naruto's cock and stroked it at the same time as his thrusts. Soon Naruto came screaming. As Naruto tightened around Itachi's cock Itachi thrust a few more times and spilled his seed inside the small boy then pulled out of him.

Itachi untied Naruto's hands and put his arm around the already asleep blonde and too fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning Naruto woke up to a pillow being thrown at his face. Naruto turned his head towards the door only to see his sister with a pink outfit that was very similar to her black outfit staring at him.

"Get up. I need to see Pein and if I go alone I have a feeling they'll try to kill me for trespassing." She said.

Itachi was already up and dressed. Sera went to hide in the bathroom until Naruto was dressed in his Akatsuki robe. When they left the room Naruto and Itachi stood on either side of Sera protectively and glared at anyone who got ready to attack her. When they got to the oak doors that led to the council room Itachi knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter."

Itachi, Naruto, and Sera walked in the room and Pein was surprised to see someone he hadn't sensed but the way Itachi and Naruto were standing by her he could tell she was important to the both of them.

"Pein-sama this is my sister Sera. She wishes to join us." Naruto said.

"How do we know we can trust her?"

"I went to school with her sir. She stands by her family, which is all of her friends but most of all she stands by her brother. In the short moments of time she was in Konaha all she would talk about was her brother that she was training for. It would also be helpful to have the strongest ninja in Konaha with us."

Pein looked at her eyes that were fierce but filled with strength and wisdom. "She is the great Sera-sama people all over the world talk about for helping them?" Yeah, he knew that name very well.

This time Sera spoke up. "Yes. I don't like to be recognized for my power, I want people to know me for my personality, and not many people understand all this power is so I can help my brother."

"Itachi bring her to have lunch and I'll show her to her room later."

The three went to the lunch room where the usual group were sitting at the table, minus Deidara. Sera sat against the wall about two feet away from the table without eating and took out her guitar. When her eyes closed Sera's fingers ghosted over the strings a sad melody began and every noise stopped. An image appeared when she began singing.

(Pretend Sera wrote this song)

If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

The image showed a boy dying clutching her hand while A five year old Sera tried to heal him while crying.

Just then Deidara walked in. "Morni..." The entire room shushed Deidara then his eyes got wide standing looking at the image.

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother, She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors,Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no,Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby.

The image changed to show a woman who had just given birth with a lifeless infant body in her arms in the middle of the woods. A slightly older Sera was crying and saying something that looked like "sorry." The woman just smiled as if she knew some secret.

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

Six year old Sera cried over a dying young woman who was trying to calm her down.

If I die young, bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Six year old Sera helps priests prepare a room for the funeral of a young girl who would b rejoined with her love.

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

A man with long orange hair was soothing a seven year old Sera as he pulled a dagger out of her stomach.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand

Sera was crying over a man who had died protecting the dead body of his wife from beasts in the wilderness.

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Eight year old Sera smiles as a boy tells a girl he loves her.

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

The boy cried over the girl who had died as Sera tried but failed to save her life.

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

Sera smiled as a girl at the dead body of her mother knowing her mother would be happy that she had been able to give her daughter a good life before dying.

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

Sera watched a girl who was trying to tell everyone in town that her father was trying to kill her. Sera followed the girl to find a man standing over the dead body of the girl. After she tied up the man she told the towns people of what she saw and after seeing the girl's body they executed the father.

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Sera sent a coffin floating on the river as a large group of people watched.

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh

Eleven year old Sera comforted a girl who was crying over the loss of her mother.

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls

The current Sera stopped the suffering of a young girl and let her die peacefully.

XXXXXXXX

Sera-all done! You guys get to vote for what Naruto's kid or kids are. The options are,

1 boy

1 girl

2 boys

2 girls

1boy and 1girl

HellsingB- I vote 1boy and 1girl

Sera- I vote 2 girls! BYEBYE!

PS- The song I used was If I Die Young by The Band Perry.


	7. Chapter 6 home sweet home, NOT

Sera- sorry for the long wait I started 2 Gaa/Naru fics. Voting for Naruto's kids is still running. I don't own Naruto (if I did Maruto would be raped by his guy friends daily) LOVE U GUYS!

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

Sera opened her eyes to see the entire Akatsuki staring at her. She smiled and stood up to follow Pein who had entered towards the end of the song. She followed Pein out of the cafeteria and through the maze like halls. They finally stopped at a large wooden door. They entered the room. The room was a light gray color, large, and there was one door on the right and left walls. Sera opened the door to the left to have a private bathroom, equipped with a shower. The door on the right lead to a very similar room.

"I don't like gray. Oh yeah, if you even try to put me in one of those god awful robes you'll be dead before you can say sorry."

Pein chuckled at the threat knowing she could really kill him if she wanted to. "You can paint the walls for all I care. And you're one of the few people with two rooms. Sorry for not having a bed put in but of course we didn't know you were coming."

"It's fine I wouldn't use the bed anyway." She smiled and started jumping around the room excitedly. "Maybe I can paint the walls white and do an art wall! In this room I could put a desk and my instruments, and in the other I could..."

Pein chuckled and left the room. He now understood why Itachi fell for the blonde so quickly. Maybe he'd get himself his own blonde, one that played guitar...

* * *

To Naruto

* * *

Everyone had finally gotten out of their daze and began talking about the girl. Deidara finally sat down looking like he was about to cry.

"Who was **that**?" Zetsu finally asked.

"My twin sister, Sera." Naruto replied.

Itachi answered "An old friend of mine."

They all ate in silence, with Itachi growling at the others who occasionally tried to grope Naruto. After eating Naruto ran in the direction Pein and Sera went, finding his way to the room thanks to Sera's voice whispering in his head. He opened the door only to see the floor littered with sealing scrolls and the smell of paint. He saw Sera at the corner of the wall across from the door just finishing painting the first wall white.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I hate gray. It's dark and dreary. With white I can paint on the wall anytime I want and I'll save money on canvases for a while."

That made sense. Sera loved painting almost as much as she loved music.

"I just ate and I'm hungry again!" Naruto whined.

"Being pregnant will do that to you."

Just then Chiri ran through the open door with a basket full of green herbs clasped between his teeth. Sera took the basket and began throwing scrolls around until she picked one up and unsealed it. She reached into the bowl and pulled out a wooden bowl. Sera put the herbs in the wooden bowl and began crushing them with her hand. Soon Sera went to the bathroom and filled the bowl with water. She mixed the contents of the bowl causing a sickly green color.

"Drink it. It'll help with morning sickness, I'm going to give you some every day."

Naruto eyed the substance for a second before swallowing the entire thing in one go. They continued painting the walls until they were finished with both rooms and the bathroom. When they were done they were both covered in paint and were on the ground laughing.

Halfway trough painting Sera had spilled some of the paint can on herself. She had flung the paint at Naruto and started laughing. When Sera had turned her back to begin painting again Naruto had run the paint roller over her back. Sera was still in her outfit from before and she could feel the paint on her skin, and it was cold. They had began throwing paint at each other, which lasted about an hour.

* * *

To Itachi

* * *

After a couple hours of being separated from his blonde Itachi began to get worried. He went to the first place he could think of which was Sera's room. When he arrived at the door he heard voices inside the room and a lot of laughing. He knocked on the wood door.

"Come in!l Sera yelled.

Itachi entered the now white room and saw Sera using a wash cloth to got paint off of Naruto's face. He smiled and took his blondes hand and they both walked back to their room. Naruto showered to get the rest of the paint off and after getting in pajamas cuddled with Itachi in the bed.

"I have a mission starting tomorrow." Itachi said.

"But you just got back, and I want to spend time with you!"

"Pein-sama decided to send you with me, the only thing is its near Konoha."

Naruto had quickly fallen asleep and was soon joined by Itachi.

Sera- Sorry it was short! I reached 2000 views and I decided I would let the viewers come up with ideas. For two weeks anyone who is actually a member can PM me any idea they have for a fic. Actually PM me I don't always remember to check reviews. At the end of the two weeks I'll pick my favorite fic and post it! Hope you guys participate! LOVE YOU! BYEBYE!


	8. Chapter 7 soulmates

Sera- sorry its been a while but I got writers block! I don't own Naruto or its characters. Quatuor-Temporum-alis-Nocturna had a good question. Yes Sera is an OC, I'm not nearly as cool or as philosophical her.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto, Itachi, and Deidara were currently surrounded by at least ten jounin, one chunin, and the rookie nine and three Suna genin. Kakashi looked as cheerful as ever, Sasuke was glaring at Itachi with his sharingan swirling dangerously, Sakura was glaring at Naruto as always, and Iruka looked at Naruto as if he was disappointed. The three sand nin, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara, looked just as cold and vicious as they were at the chunin exams. Naruto felt ashamed of himself with his brother figure looking disappointed in him and all the others glaring at him, but they didn't know everything! They didn't know the truth about him and Itachi.

How they got there?

Itachi and Naruto had left early for their mission with Deidara tagging along saying he couldn't leave his little brother with a rabid dog like Itachi. Naruto just giggled and kissed Deidara on the cheek while Itachi glared daggers at him. They were hurrying so they could get the mission done before Sera's herb wore off and Naruto got sick. They were able to kill the men they were sent after in four hours and were about to leave when they were suddenly surrounded. Itachi cursed himself. He had been too worried about Naruto to notice the many people who slowly surrounded them.

Sasuke charged at them looking like he was going to attack Itachi but instead grabbed Naruto's hand and quickly retreated. Naruto struggled to get away but Sasuke pressed a kiss to his lips silencing the boy's refusals. Itachi saw red and blindly attacked harming everyone who got in his way. Everything went to hell. Deidara was trying to get his adopted brother back, the Konaha and Suna nin were trying to stop Deidara and Itachi, and Itachi was trying to kill Sasuke.

* * *

Sera wasn't really in a rush to do anything so when she woke up at six in the morning she took out her guitar and began writing another song. After a while she gave up and just laid on her bed sideways, her head hanging of one side of the bed staring at the door blankly, and her knees bent up so her toes just touched the now dry wall. It was around nine when Pein knocked on the door.

"Come in." She sang.

Pein open the door and had to suck in a breath. Sera looked gorgeous. She was wearing a blue skirt that went to her ankles and hugged her skin but allowed her to move easily. There were golden thin lines that looked like they were cutting through the blue. She wore a tank top that hugged her skin tightly that was the same shade of blue as her skirt and eyes. Her hair hung loose in a crumpled pile on the floor due to her being upside down. Pein was no pedophile but he wanted that girl very badly at that second.

She gave a gentle smile and carefully climbed off of her bed. She purposely let her tank top slide up before sitting on the floor, but he didn't need to know that. She tucked her legs under her butt and motioned for Pein to sit on her bed. He complied, comfortable with the fact that she couldn't see his hard on.

" I just thought I'd let you know Naruto went on a mission with Itachi about an hour ago." Pein said stiffly.

"I know." Sera said attempting to braid her hair that was three times her size. "You should relax. I don't bite."

Pein smiled at the laughter in her voice. He visibly relaxed and watched as she fumbled over the braid.

"Come here. I'll braid it for you."

Sera scooted over so she was just in front of where Pein was sitting. She smiled when she felt the gentle tug on her hair.

"Why did you choose to travel around the world?" Pein asked.

The question had caught her off guard but she thought of her answer. "I wanted to change. I've been smarter than most people by the time I was three and by the time I was six I had already graduated from the academy but I didn't feel accomplished. I may have graduate but I wanted to do something no one else was capable of. When Nagada-sensei asked me if I wanted to travel around the world to train with him I took the chance. I wanted to live somewhere where I had no memories but it was fine if people who I had memories of were around."

"Wow. Do you always have philosophies like that?"

"You'll get used to it." Sera answered with a shrug. "Why did you start the Akatsuki?"

"I wanted to create for all the outcasts to call home. When we win this war everyone will accept us whether they like it or not."

"So if someone created a village just for the outcasts or the misunderstood would you be willing to give up on conquering all the villages?"

"I think it's my turn to ask a question. Why are you so accepting that the brother you're so protective of already had sex and is pregnant?"

"Itachi is a good man and I'd trust him with my life. Besides him and Naruto are soulmates, they're meant to be and I'm happy for them."

"Soulmates?" Pein asked quirking a brow.

"Bad boy. Answer my question first." Sera said playfully.

Pein rolled his swirled eyes. "If there were a village that would accept all of us no questions asked then yes, I would be happy to stop trying to harm people. What do you mean soulmates? And I'm done."

Sera turned around to face Pein. "That was fast. Soulmates are people that are two halves of one whole. They match each other perfectly. They are literally connected by an invisible string. I actually have the ability to see the string connecting two soulmates. I can even see the string connecting me to my soulmate. Of course when you find your other half you want to be joined with them."

At the end of her explanation Sera blushed and began fiddling with her thumbs. Pein got what she meant and smirked. It seems the little minx gets nervous when talking about sex. He smirked.

"So who's your soulmate?"

Sera flushed even darker than before but soon that playful smile flickered back to her lips. "Ah. That's not how the game works. Do you have anymore piercings, and where?"

"I have a lot more piercings and they are all over my chest and abdomen. Now who's your soulmate?"

"Come here." Sera said bending her pointer finger.

Pein leaned down curiously and his eyes widened when Sera pressed a shy kiss against his lips. She quickly pulled away and was suddenly very interested in her thumbs that were in her lap. Pein placed his right thumb under her face and lifted Sera's face to look at him. He pressed his lips against hers just savoring the feeling of her smooth lips against his pierced ones but soon it became too little. Pein brushed his tongue against her bottom lip and as soon as her mouth widened his tongue was plunged inside Sera's throat. Their tongues twisted and Sera moved closer to the bed until she was on her knees with her chest pressed against Peins legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up into his lap still mapping out his mouth. Pein finally pulled away allowing air to fill his lungs. He turned so he was laying fully on the bed with Sera's head on his chest while she laid on top of him.

Pein and Sera stayed like that for more than an hour talking, laying, and kissing. They relished in the comfort of each other. Sera sighed around eleven and stood up from on top of Pein.

"Naruto needs me."

Sera just left but Pein was worried so he waited ten minutes before following her chakra signature. Around an hour and twenty minutes what Sera saw must have been hell. There was blood everywhere and jutsus were flying in every direction. The three sharingan users were all using their abilities to dodge stray attacks and one, a mini version of Itachi, was dragging a blonde boy behind him. Sera flicked her wrists and as soon as everyone saw the silver flash in the sun were trying to avoid the maze that was winding through the trees but the only ones successful were Itachi, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto who was still trying to break free. Sera grabbed at her wrists and the chain stopped. Sera assessed the possibilities of everyone's position in seconds. Naruto and Sasuke were as far away from her as possible, Kakashi was heading towards them, and Itachi was right next to her.

"Itachi calm down. Anger will cloud your thoughts and movements." Sera said.

Itachi nodded. A strangled scream was heard and Sera looked towards Naruto. "Nee-chan, nii-san! It hurts!" He was clutching his stomach.

Sera shared an alarmed look with Deidara who was stuck in the maze of chains. Deidara headed towards her. The chains shifted and moved to let him pass but when someone else tried it they yelped and jumped back yelling hot.

"It's the stress. A male body isn't built to carry a child so even the mildest of stress could trigger a miscarriage." Sera said. "Itachi, get him out of here."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization before he growled and held a kunai to Naruto's slightly bulging stomach. "Whose child is it?!"he growled

Naruto whimpered. If they didn't get him out of here soon he would have a panic attack like at the chunin exams.

"Itachi. Get out of your fucking stupor and protect your child and soulmate!" Sera hissed dangerously.

Itachi nodded before running towards Sasuke and Naruto. He pushed Sasuke away and grabbed Naruto. He sped off towards the Akatsuki base.

"Deidara follow them and if anything happens come get me."

Deidara nodded and followed the other two. Gaara set his sand to attack Sera but just then Pein pushed her to the side. The sand enveloped him making it impossible to breath. Complete rage filled Sera and her eyes changed to a liquid gold before some kind of wall was sent out. The wall was like water but was gold. It pushed the sand away from Pein and made everyone else feel as if they were burning. The pain stopped when Sera collapsed but everyone was too afraid to go near the blue eyed girl.

Sera was aware of Pein lifting her and felt the air as they moved but soon all she saw was black.

About a hour later Naruto was put down on the soft bed in his and Itachi's room. Itachi went to go read on the couch but Naruto grabbed his wrist and made a feline like whining noise. Itachi chuckled and laid down hugging the boy close. Even if he got Sasuke to understand he didn't betray Konaha he would never let Sasuke near Naruto. Itachi held the boy even tighter.

XXX

Sera-….… no comment really. It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired.

Naruto-I'm having twin boys!

Itachi-Bye!

Gaara-you're all noisy.

Sera-Butt out. Your not even a part of this story

Gaara-*walks away


	9. Chapter 8 leaving

Sera-I am super mega sorry I haven't written in a while. Please forgive me! I don't own Naruto. Oh yeah someone suggested adding Gaara in the story as a boyfriend to someone in the Akatsuki. That is an amazing idea, it will happen eventually

Normal talking

**Naruto to Sera**

**Sera to Naruto**

CHAPTER 8

Sera woke up with her head pounding wondering how she got back in the bed in her room. Then she noticed the hard body under and assumed it was Pein.

"Mornin'" She said tiredly.

"Good you're awake." Pein responded

"Yeah, what happened after I blacked out?" Sera asked sitting up on the edge of her bed and looked at Pein.

"I caught up to Deidara and told him to turn around and make sure no one was following us. He knocked out the younger Uchiha and managed to capture Gaara Sabaku of the sand, and the jinchūriki of the one tailed demon. We're preparing to extract the demon as we speak."

Sera jumped up alarmed. She spread out her chakra looking for the sand nin. As soon as she found him she followed his chakra ignoring Pein as he attempted to grab her. Sera ran through the twisting halls, and down several sets of stairs before coming to a large cell door. She wrenched open the doors and ran to the redhead, not even paying attention to her surroundings. Sera broke the chains that held the unconscious sand nin hostage and pulled him onto her back.

**Naruto, they hurt one of my babies, I'm leaving. **

** If they're going to go after all of the jinchūriki I'm coming with you, Itachi already agreed. Meet us at the front entrance. **

**Will do. **

Sera ran through the halls, making sure to use all available hiding places and being as quiet as she reached the entrance she threw the doors open and ran into the welcoming arms of her brother.

"Let me carry Gaara-kun." Itachi said taking the boy from Sera.

A man about six feet tall dressed in all black with green eyes, a goatee, and black appeared before them.

"I sent Chiri ahead to tell Hokage-sama of your return, let's go." The man said

"Thanks Nagada-sensei." Sera said bowing to her teacher.

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind them.

Sera turned around to face Sasori and Deidara. She growled much closer to animal than human. Sera jumped towards them prepared to use her powers when she felt someone restrain her power over spirits.

"I'm sorry un. I didn't know Pein-sama would do that, we both want to come with you un."

"Fine." Sera said with a sneer on her face.

They all began heading towards Konaha, keeping their chakra signature hidden. Nagada lead them followed by Sera and Naruto who were connected at the hip. Sera had tears streaming down her face. Someone had tried to hurt one of her babies and Naruto was trying to comfort her.

Itachi followed them making sure his pregnant boyfriend and old friend were safe. He had Gaara on his back. Honestly in his sleep the cold redhead was kind of cute. His face was relaxed and while he was dreaming his nose would scrunch up and he'd shift in his sleep. For some unknown reason Sasori was traveling close enough behind Itachi that it was almost uncomfortable.

Deidara took up the rear. He was too afraid to face Sera. He didn't really understand why she was so angry but he did understand that of she wanted she could kill him.

Several hours passed when Naruto began to get tired. They all took a break so Naruto could eat. Sera refused to let Naruto eat Ramen so she started a small fire and began to cook. In less than an hour they were all eating chicken, carrots, and rice.

Just as they were finishing up an ANBU wearing a snake mask arrived in front of them. Itachi, Sera, and Sasori were instantly on defense protecting Naruto, Deidara, and the still unconscious Gaara.

"Hokage-sama has sent me to make sure that you get to his office safely." The ANBU said.

Sasori hoisted Gaara onto his back so that Itachi could carry Naruto. Deidara decided he had hidden from Sera enough so he stood at her side behind Nagada-sensei. He felt comfortable near the older man. Sera gave Deidara a sideways glance before giving a knowing smile.

The ANBU began running through the trees followed by the large group. It was beginning to get dark by the time they arrived. As they were walking through the gate Sasori felt a mouth kissing his neck. Sasori stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at Gaara.

The smaller redhead had a mischevious glint in his eyes, then he began sucking. Sasori continued walking behind the group resisting the urge to find an inn and fuck the little minx until he couldn't walk. As they made it to Hokage tower and into Sarutobi's office Gaara detached his mouth from Sasori's neck.

Gaara and Naruto climbed down onto their feet.

"Welcome back Sera-sama, Naruto-kun, and Itachi-San. I see you've brought back some guests."

"Hi jiji. I know you need to tell the village everything, but I'm tired, can we do it tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, would you like access to your family home?"

"Family home?" Naruto said scrunching up his nose.

Sera sighed. "Your birth name is Naruto Minato Namikaze-Uzamaki and mine is Sera Kushina Namikaze-Uzamaki. Meaning we have access to the Namikaze estate."

"Oh"

"I know the way, you're all welcome to come." Sera said politely.

"Blondie over here is coming to my house." Nagada said grabbing Deidara's arm.

Deidara blushed and followed after the older man who had started leaving. Sera started giggling.

"Only if I get to share a room with Gaara-chan." Sasori said.

"You have a hickey, and of course." Sera said.

All five of them made their way to Namikaze mansion but instead of exploring they found a room and fell asleep.

XXX

Sera-again I'm so sorry! One of you asked an interesting question, Naruto?

Naruto- MewMewLissa asked what the boys names are. Well we don't know so…

Itachi-review an idea for a name…

Naruto-Sera will pick her favorite five and you can vote for your favorite out of those five.

Sera-BYEBYE!


End file.
